Scented tissue papers are soaked with volatile essence molecules which confer upon the tissue paper a characteristic scent. In order to avoid evaporation of these volatile molecules, the tissue papers have to be stored in an essentially gas-impermeable container, typically made of plastic. However, plastic containers have a significant disadvantage in both weight, price and handiness and furthermore, after use, plastic containers constitute an ecological hazard. The need to store tissue paper in plastic containers is even more pronounced where the tissue papers are soaked with a liquid, such as those used for baby hygiene.
Cardboard boxes, which do not have the above characteristic drawbacks of plastic containers, are often used to hold various dry tissue paper sheets or paper towels. However, in view of the fact that cardboard is a material which is permeable to vapor, it cannot be used for holding scented or wet tissue paper sheets or the like. Attempts have been made to construct cardboard boxes where the cardboard is coated by an impermeable coating, but these do not yield a sufficiently satisfactory result since the opening designed for withdrawal of the tissue paper sheets as well as the end faces constructed from overlapping flaps extending from adjacent faces of the box, readily enable evaporation of the substance with which the tissue paper sheets are soaked.
Scented disposable tissues and a container therefor has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,810. A resealable dispenser-container suitable for containing sheet-like materials such as tissue paper, and the manner of its construction have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,080. A moisture-impermeable packet adapted for holding moisture-impregnated articles with an accessible resealable opening has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,493. Another resealable container with a tearable face which can be opened and resealed by a label has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,693.